


Hold My Soul

by BonesAndScales



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Will Graham, M/M, Prostitution, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Tenderness, Top Will Graham, Virgin Hannibal Lecter, blink and you miss it - Freeform, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales
Summary: "Now, why did you call me?”“To do what I’m paying you for.”Will rolls his eyes so hard he almost pulls a muscle. “You're going to drop the attitude right now because I'm not giving you a crash course on gay sex if you're belittling me.”Hannibal is just out of the closet, and needs someone to deflower him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 55
Kudos: 535
Collections: My Not-So-Secret Subby Hannibal Collection





	Hold My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiniteCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/gifts).



> Many thanks to [StargateNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd) for the beta!
> 
> [InfiniteCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCrisis/pseuds/InfiniteCrisis) wanted gay Hannibal who stayed in the closet all his life due to an old world conservative upbringing, finally coming out in his 40s. He wants to start dating but balks at the idea of hooking up with someone when he's so inexperienced despite his age. Enter prostitute Will, who deflowers him in a nice wholesome and understanding way. 
> 
> This is my first gift for the wonderful peeps over at the [Sub Hannibal discord server](https://discord.gg/DAmnXrn). I love all y'all my darlings ❤ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Will rarely accepts clients anymore. He is not as much in need of money as he was during his studies. But the habit stuck, and now every once in a while, he accepts someone.

He answered the man’s call at random, first found him arrogant as hell, but soon realised the confidence was mostly feigned. Will was intrigued, and accepted to see him in a hotel in Baltimore.

Now standing in front of said man, in the massive room of the luxurious hotel, he can’t deny that he is surprised.

It has been a while since he last deflowered a client, and usually they are much, much younger.

But here is this man in his perhaps mid forties, prim and proper, exuding confidence to hide his nervousness. At least he is a good host. The room is clean, the money is on the table, the man smells of shampoo. Textbook etiquette.

“Will Graham,” he says, bowing his head lightly. “A pleasure to meet you.”

He extends a hand that Will shakes automatically, and flashes him a thousand dollar smile, plastic and rehearsed. Will internally braces himself for the long night to come. He drops his duffel bag to the floor.

“Okay, I’ll take things in hand or we’re never getting anywhere.”

Will makes for the small table in the corner and pulls a chair out to sit. He indicates the opposite one to Lecter with a small movement of his hand. Lecter blinks at him.

“Come sit.”

Lecter does not move. “We may start now, I'd rather not waste your time.”

“We’re more likely to waste time if we keep fumbling around rather than talk this out.” Silence. “You’ve never done this before, have you? Had sex with a man, I mean.”

Lecter stares at him. Will can feel his surprise even though his face does not show anything. “No, indeed.”

“Come sit, Mr. Lecter.”

Lecter hesitates another second, then joins him at the table. He sits with his back straight as a rod. Will has not dealt with a client that nervous for at least ten years.

“Just Hannibal is fine.”

“Just Will as well. Pleasure to meet you. Now, why did you call me?”

“To do what I’m paying you for.”

Will rolls his eyes so hard he almost pulls a muscle. “You're going to drop the attitude right now because I'm not giving you a crash course on gay sex if you're belittling me.”

Hannibal holds his tongue even as the words make his eyebrow twitch. He takes a quiet breath before diving in.

“I’ve always been attracted to men, but due to a conservative religious upbringing, I’ve never been in a relationship with a man, sexual or otherwise. Even after all the people I was worried about finding out were no more, I kept living this half-life, more out of habit than anything. Now I would like to start dating, but that won’t be possible before I gain some… practical experience.”

“Why?”

This time the surprise does show on Hannibal’s face. “Isn't it obvious why?”

“It embarrasses you to be clueless about sex.”

Hannibal nods.

Will runs a hand through his hair, leaning back into his chair. “You know, I understand your apprehension, but nobody would judge you for being inexperienced,” Will says, then after a second amends, “besides maybe an asshole or two.”

“Someone my age shouldn't be inexperienced. _You_ were surprised by it.”

“Surprised doesn't mean I'm going to mock you.”

“Still, I dislike being at such a disadvantage compared to a potential partner.”

Will raises an eyebrow. “Being a virgin isn’t a disadvantage.”

“It is for me.”

“As I said, only an asshole would judge you for that.”

“And Baltimore is teeming with ‘assholes’,” Hannibal sends back at him. “Which is why I’m soliciting your services.”

“Didn’t want a ‘hot young virgin’ type, huh. You’d both be fumbling.”

Hannibal nods. “You’re an experienced freelance sex worker, and from what I gathered you’ve been in the profession for a long time.”

“Over a decade, yeah.”

“So I suppose you’re familiar with people in my case.”

“I've had a few virgins, yeah.”

Hannibal considers his next words, his jaw working in concentration. “I'm asking for patience. I know our time is limited but I'd like you to… hold my hand through this, as it were.”

Will considers him a moment, his earlier irritation allayed by Hannibal’s honesty. He pushes upwards from his chair.

“Well, shall we begin?”

* * *

“That’s it. Just like you’re used to.”

Hannibal lies naked on his back, his hips propped up on a pillow and his hand lost somewhere between his legs, fingering his hole. His eyes are closed, focusing on the sensations. The highest points of his cheeks, his shoulders, and the top of his chest are dusted a delicate rosy colour.

Will, equally naked, is pressed up against Hannibal’s side, propped up on his elbow, his arm under Hannibal’s neck while his other hand strokes the soft skin of Hannibal’s inner thigh. He watches Hannibal’s face rather than his hand, guesses every movement from the tiniest changes in his expression—the hitches in his breathing, the flutter of his lashes, the pinch in his eyebrows.

“That’s good,” he says softly. “At your pace.”

Hannibal’s eyes blink open, already glassy, and fall into Will’s. Heat crawls up to his face and he looks away.

“No, no, don't hide,” Will whispers. He catches Hannibal's chin, makes their eyes meet again. “Don't hide from me.”

Hannibal swallows, holds Will’s gaze. Another sharp inhale as Hannibal’s hand resumes its movement.

“Good, keep going.”

The insistent pressure to his prostate has Hannibal throwing his head back, eyelids sliding shut in bliss, exposing his neck. Will leans in to kiss the offered skin, nipping at the bobbing Adam’s apple. He mouths along Hannibal’s jaw, up to his ear.

“You've never slept with a man, but you aren't entirely inexperienced either,” Will murmurs in Hannibal’s ear. “Ever had anyone fuck you silly?”

“I believe a few—” Hannibal swallows, looks back at Will, “—I believe a few would have loved to, but it never came up.”

“What about toys?”

“A few plugs I had secreted away. Nothing too sizable.”

“Play around in the dark?”

“I liked to wear them in public.”

Will leans up, a small smile on his lips. “Didn't peg you for the exhibitionistic kind.”

“It was very discreet.”,

“Of course.” Will scoots closer still, rubbing his own erection against Hannibal’s hip. He leans in for a kiss, long and sloppy, swallows Hannibal’s moans.

Will squeezes Hannibal’s thigh once, before sliding his hand in between Hannibal's legs to tease his stretched hole. He massages the soft skin in between Hannibal's asscheeks. He is sopping wet with lube and Will covers his fingers with the excess amount. They part with a wet _smack._

“You like parading around in your thousand dollar bespoke suit—”

“Actually, it’s four thousand—ah!”

Will’s fingers press in beside Hannibal's in one smooth motion, cutting him off, until his knuckles are flush against his rim, tearing a soft whimper from him.

“—knowing nobody would suspect what you're hiding underneath.” Will strokes Hannibal's prostate, firmly rubbing his fingertips on either side. “Nobody but me,” he continues in a low voice. “How's it feel, being seen?” Another jab right onto the sensitive bundle of nerves, pulling a strangled moan from Hannibal. “Being known?”

Hannibal can’t answer, soft, cut-off whimpers tumbling out of his mouth. He pulls his own fingers out, leaving his pleasure to Will, who adds another finger to fill the gap. Feet planted on the bed, Hannibal thrusts his hips up in time with Will's hand, seeking more friction.

“That's it. Good boy,” Will praises softly. “You take it so beautifully.”

Hannibal's head falls back on the pillow, his jaw slack around wanton moans. He reaches for his own cock, thrusting up into his fist and down onto Will's fingers.

Will leaves a trail of kisses on his shoulders and neck, travelling further down over his breastbone. He slides down the mattress a bit to reach for Hannibal’s nipples. His mouth closes around one perked nub, sucking and nipping none too gently. Hannibal cries out, his hole clenching around Will’s fingers. He picks up the pace, fucking himself on Will’s fingers faster as Will bites his other nipple, licking it afterwards to soothe the pain.

Will gasps in surprise when Hannibal’s hand finds his cock. He releases Hannibal’s nipple, leaning back up.

“I… I’d like to… come with you inside me,” Hannibal wheezes out.

And how beautiful he sounds already. Will can’t wait to see him undone. He kisses Hannibal’s shoulder and pulls his fingers out.

Hannibal takes a moment to catch his breath, then pushes himself up on his elbows. “How should I…?”

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Will says, moving to crouch in between Hannibal’s splayed legs.

He grabs the condom and the bottle of lube, rolls the first onto his cock before adding a generous amount of the second.

Hannibal hesitates before turning onto his front, carefully placing his hips back on the pillow. He pulls the other pillow further down, to hug it to his chest and bury his face into it.

Will runs his open palms over Hannibal’s back, up to his nape, and then down to the mounds of his ass, squeezing and spreading to expose his twitching hole, before settling on the back of his thighs.

“You’re tense.”

“I suppose I am,” Hannibal mumbles into the pillow.

“I’m not going to lie to you, it will hurt.”

“Yes, I expected so.”

“But we can make it a good hurt.”

“Truth be told, I quite enjoy pain during sexual intercourse.”

“Yeah? We could have found something fun to do.” Will squeezes Hannibal’s asscheek for emphasis.

Hannibal hums, pushes back into Will’s hand. “Perhaps next time.”

Will huffs a laugh. “Sure.”

He doubts the man will call him again after tonight.

Hannibal settles back down and his eyes close in concentration. Will takes his place behind him, holds his cock in one hand, and Hannibal's cheek with the other to spread him.

“Ready?”

A slight nod, and Will pressed his cock in between the plump cheeks. He rubs the head up and down over the pink rim, then pushes forward. Hannibal holds his breath as Will tries to breach the first ring of muscle. It resists for a moment. The head pops in and Hannibal jolts.

“ _Oh._ ”

Will pauses. He smiles as Hannibal shoves his face into the pillow, ears turning red at the small sound that escaped him. He waits until Hannibal lets out a slow breath, shoulders sagging, before going further. Slow. Inch after inch, he buries himself in the tight heat.

He gets about halfway through when Hannibal’s hand darts back, palm flat on Will’s abdomen. Will stills. He places his hand on Hannibal’s and gently squeezes his fingers.

“Still alive?”

“Barely.”

Will smiles, strokes his thigh. “You’re doing great.”

Hannibal turns his head on the pillow to look back at Will. “I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s quite a lot already.”

“You said you wouldn’t mock me.”

“I’m not.” He leans down to place a kiss between Hannibal’s shoulder blades. “You’re doing great,” he repeats.

Hannibal does not answer, but he relaxes in increments. Will strokes the back of his thighs again before leaning forward, hands braced on Hannibal’s hips. He pulls out an inch, then pushes back in. Out, in, again. A steady rocking of his hips, back and forth to feel Hannibal clench in time with the slow drag of his cock against his insides.

Hannibal is holding the pillow to his face in a white knuckled grip, trying to muffle his moans but Will hears them all the same. It does not take long for Hannibal to start thrusting back against him. His knees slip further apart and his back falls into a beautiful arch. Will rolls his hips deeper, until he is grinding against Hannibal’s ass.

He lowers himself over Hannibal’s back and winds his arms tightly around his chest, holding him close. He can feel each and every sweet sound Hannibal makes rumbling against his own chest.

“Feels good?”

A muffled sound.

“I can’t hear you, darling.”

Hannibal turns his head on the pillow. “It—” He jolts as Will thrust in hard. “It hurts, but—” A long, blissful whimper. “It feels good.”

Will slips his arm around Hannibal’s hips, and pulls him up.

“Ah!”

The change in position allows Will to reach deeper still, and Hannibal eagerly rocks back to meet Will’s thrusts. He pushes up on his elbows, head hanging between his shoulders. He can’t hide in the pillow anymore and Will delights at the string of clear, high pitched mewls falling off Hannibal’s mouth. Will wonders if he looks as pretty as he sounds, lost in the throes of pleasure.

He pulls out, earning himself a surprised squeak from Hannibal.

“What—”

He grabs Hannibal’s hips and flips him on his back, and oh yes, he looks even lovelier than Will thought. Eyes brimming with tears, cheeks flushed, lips bitten red. Will could just eat him up.

He pushes Hannibal’s legs back against his chest, leaving him obscenely exposed. He thrusts back in, and leans down to kiss Hannibal, swallowing his moans. Hannibal winds his arms around his neck, keeping him close and digging his nails into Will’s shoulders. Will breaks the kiss with a groan, grabs Hannibal’s wrists and pins his hands over his head.

“Careful with your claws, or I’ll have to tie you up.”

Hannibal's eyes widen, pupils dilating at the words.

“Oh, you'd like that?”

Hannibal gasps, unable to speak.

Will picks up the pace, and Hannibal throws his head back. His voice grows louder and his hole clenches almost painfully around Will.

“You’re close, baby,” Will says, nipping his jaw. “Think you could come just from that?”

“I—”

Whatever he was going to say gets lost in a cry.

“I think you could. You’re so sensitive. Just a little practice and you wouldn’t need to touch yourself anymore.”

Hannibal clenches tighter at the words. Interesting.

“I could train you,” Will purrs. “I’m good at that. I could train you to come just from my cock. Just from my voice. You’re so receptive. I’ll teach you to come at my command.”

Hannibal moans, his entire body shaking apart under Will.

“I can’t,” he manages in between laboured breaths. “I can’t—I need—”

He tries to free his hands, but Will’s grip is ironclad.

“What do you need?”

“I need—Touch me—”

“Ask me nicely, darling.”

“ _Please_ ,” Hannibal sobs, “please, touch me, I can’t—”

Will lets go of one of Hannibal’s wrists and reaches down, grabs Hannibal’s cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. Hannibal cries out, his free hand latching onto Will’s shoulder, nails leaving bright red trails on his damp skin. A couple more strokes, and Hannibal’s chin snaps up, jaw slack around a silent cry, arching beautifully under Will.

Will fucks him through his orgasm, curses at the delicious tightness spasming around his cock. Long white ribbons paint Hannibal’s abdomen and chest. He falls back on the mattress like a puppet with its strings cut.

Will pulls out, stares wide eyed at this trembling, panting mess spread out beneath him. Hannibal struggles to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling erratically. Eyes glazed in bliss, unseeing, cheeks damp with sweat and stray tears, hair matted to his forehead, he looks gorgeous.

Will snatches the condom off, starts stroking himself. It only takes a few tugs before he comes with a long, guttural moan, his spend mixing with Hannibal's on his belly.

This breaks Hannibal out of his daze, makes him look down at Will. He frowns. “I wanted… I wanted to…”

“Suck me off?”

Hannibal nods.

“Couldn't help myself, you're too pretty,” Will says, kissing chastely at Hannibal's knee. “Later, if you're up for another round.”

Hannibal lets his head fall back with a sigh. He reaches down, circling his hole. It twitches, still too sensitive, but Hannibal keeps running the pad of his finger against his rim, feeling the small gape gradually closing off.

Will leans down, places a kiss under his navel, before lying beside him, snuggling up against his side.

They lay in comfortable silence. Hannibal's breathing evens out and he stops fingering his hole. One last long exhale and he shifts onto his side, sinking deeper into Will's embrace, sighing in content.

“Verdict?” Will asks, idly stroking Hannibal's thigh.

Hannibal closes his eyes, considering. “It did hurt, but in a good way.”

“It's gonna get worse during the night.”

“Yes, I expected as much.”

“You were hoping for it.”

“It's a pleasant ache.”

“Wait for tomorrow.”

“I do hope it'll accompany me for the rest of the week,” Hannibal says, looking up at Will, a playful glint in his eyes.

Will huffs a laugh, nuzzles his sweaty temple. “And? How do you feel? Emotionally, I mean.”

Hannibal hums, considering. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Fulfilled, but…” He squirms a little. “I want more.”

“I'm sure.”

“With you.”

“Your hour's not over yet. And you can book me again.”

“May I book you for the rest of your life?”

Will smiles, leans down to peck Hannibal’s mouth. “That's the oxytocin talking, baby. Wait for it to wear off before declaring your undying love.”

“We seem to be quite compatible.”

“In bed.”

“It's a good start.”

“A little backwards.”

“Would you let me take you on a date then?”

Hannibal bats damp lashes at him, looking up coyly. Will must admit he is endeared despite himself.

“You think you're smooth, huh?”

“Quite.”

They share a smile, then silence settles between them again, only disturbed by their quiet breaths. Just when Will thinks Hannibal dozed off, Hannibal’s voice raises, quiet, almost fragile, “It's a shame I went without this my whole life.”

“Better late than never. Was it what you expected?”

“I'm… not sure of what I expected. I was taught that this was taboo, 'impure' even. I've yearned for this my entire life. I feel relief but in my mind, it's something to be ashamed of.”

“Are you? Ashamed of what we did.”

“I feel like I should be.”

Will holds him tighter. “Yeah, I feel you. I grew up in Louisiana. I held onto conservatives beliefs for a long while. Wasn’t easy, shaking them off.”

“How did you shake them off?”

“I moved out.”

“I moved out too, and still would not let go.”

“We went through different experiences, with different circumstances and reacted in different ways.”

Hannibal mulls over his words a moment. “Despite your rudeness you're quite a considerate lover.”

Will pinches his side, making Hannibal jolt and bat his hand away. “You'll have to work on the pillow talk, darling.”

“Perhaps you can teach me that too.” Hannibal pauses, then adds, “while you train me to come at your command.”

“I got a little carried away there, sorry.”

“I wouldn’t mind. There are quite a few things I’d like to explore. I’d be delighted to discover them with you.”

“Something to look forward to for next time then.” Will rolls on top of Hannibal with predatory grace, caging him in between his arms. “How about I teach you to properly suck my cock for now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos feed the muse :D


End file.
